


Sleeping Section

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Naka no Hito Genome [Jikkyouchou]
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: The different ways the various pairings sleep together.





	Sleeping Section

"Now, off to bed! Don't let me see you until the morning!" Paca motioned."I need my beauty sleep too, you know?"

 

The most of the streamers grumbled and complained but trudged off to bed nonetheless. For some reason Paca was dead set on them sharing beds, making up some absurd excuse that they didn't have enough room to house everyone in their own bed. Well, Himiko and Aikawa were an exception to the bed rule, only having to be in the same room because one of the bedrooms had two twins.

 

Oh, they had tried to find reason but after a lot of arguing—mainly Anya and Zakuro—they had all let the straw pulling be the final judge. Since there were only two remaining girls, Yuzu dragged an angered Karin off and Iride followed suit with Anya, since they had roomed before.

 

That left Onigasaki and Zakuro to stare at the now empty hall. Zakuro grew increasingly nervous for some stupid reason and silently cursed Anya, though he was in just as bad a situation.

 

"Well, let's find our room," Onigasaki said, snapping Zakuro out of his stupor.

 

"Yeah." He nodded, following after him to find one of the unoccupied rooms.

 

It was at the far end of the hall, the others having taken the closer ones. When Zakuro slid the door open he didn't know what to expect but when Paca had said there was only one door, he had suspected the bed to be small and unkept but it was actually rather big, a queen at least.

 

"What are you doing?" Onigasaki asked."Hurry up and get inside."

 

Zakuro startled, quickly closing the door and following Onigasaki inside to sleep. He took the left side of the bed so Zakuro hesitantly sat on the other side, sliding his boots and jacket off. He reached up to grasp his mask, whole body suddenly pausing. He hesitently turned and saw Onigasaki staring him down.

 

"Are you going to take your mask off to sleep?" he asked.

 

He would've if it was just him but it looked like he had to keep it on for the night. Sleeping would be hard but he could survive.

 

"It's fine if you do," Onigasaki continued."I wont look."

 

All Zakuro could do was look down, murmuring a small thanks before sliding into bed. He rested as close to the edge as he could, backs facing one another. Then Onigasaki turned off his light and Zakuro felt like he should've said something. Perhaps a "good night" was appropriate but he couldn't move his lips.

 

Instead he just pulled off his mask, setting it on the nightstand, turning off his light, and trying his hardest to sleep. Onigasaki so close to him, breathing slow, heavy breaths was making him nervous even with their distance.

 

He doubted he would be able to sleep so he just listened to Onigasaki's breathing, his own breathing pattern also falling into the tempting lull as he was soon asleep as well.

 

=+=

 

After cleaning up for the night, Karin was dragged off by Yuzu, grumbling the whole way but knowing it was better not to protest. She would hate to sleep with one of the boys, especially that annoying Iride. But Yuzu was just as bad as him, maybe even worse with how touchy feely she was all the time.

 

"There really is only one bed!" Yuzu cheered, dragging Karin over and plopping the both of them on top of the bed."It will be like a sleepover with just Karirin and me!"

 

"Get..." Karin wiggled away from her."Off!" She kicked Yuzu off the bed, streamer falling off with a surprised smile. It was like she was expecting Karin to do just that. So creepy.

 

Karin huffed, fluffing her pillow and sliding herself under the sheets to get some rest. Yuzu could sleep on the floor for all she cared.

 

"Say, Karirin," Yuzu's head popped into view, chin resting against the mattress."Since this is like a sleepover, let's tell each other our biggest secrets~"

 

"No."

 

"Aw..." Yuzu sighed dejectedly, murmuring to herself."I wanted Karirin to tell me she loved me..."

 

Karin's eyebrow twitched."I can hear you, you know!" She smacked the top of her head.

 

"Ow! Karirin, I just want to have a fun night with you!" Yuzu pouted, jumping back up and onto the bed, shaking it slightly. She turned over to Karin with a brilliant smile."I love you too, you know," she whispered.

 

Karin turned bright red, quickly turning away to hide her face."S-Shut up! You're so annoying!"

 

Yuzu just laughed back, finally pulling herself under the covers as well."Karirin's so mean, rejecting me so harshly..."

 

There was silence, long and tense. Yuzu stared at Karin's back, waiting for a response but soon realizing she would get none. So, instead, she turned off the nightlight next to her and laid back, simply looking up at the ceiling and thinking. She didn't want to do so for too long, though, or else her thoughts would get nasty.

 

Karin turned off her light shortly after, movements slow and tense. Soon they were both enveloped in darkness and Yuzu waited to drift off, hoping tonight she would sleep okay.

 

Karin shifted, making her hyper aware, and then she spoke in a low whisper."Come here, Yuzu."

 

Incredibly excited, but more thankful than anything, Yuzu practically jumped into Karin's arms. She didn't say anything, simply letting Karin wrap her arms around her and nuzzling her face between her breasts. It was so nice, soft, and warm that for once, Yuzu knew she would sleep okay.

 

=+=

 

Iride was excited as usual, even if the new task was something as simple as sleeping. Anya hated how positive he always was. They were two guys sharing a bed, who would be excited about that?! Only Iride. Wait, no, that Yuzu chick was probably also happy too.

 

Fucking energetic freaks.

 

"I wonder how big our bed will be?" Iride thought out loud."Knowing Paca I'm sure it will fit the two of us!"

 

"Knowing him we wont even get a bed," Anya grumbled back, dragging behind the excited Iride.

 

Iride only laughed at his harsh words, turning back around with a sudden seriousness."Have you taken your sleeping pills yet? I could ask Paca for a glass of water for you."

 

"I took them in the bathroom," Anya rumbled, hating whenever he brought up this topic."I don't want shit from Paca. I would rather swallow them dry."

 

"Well, even if you didn't take one I heard sleeping next to somebody helps you sleep!"

 

"That's a myth, idiot."

 

Iride pouted."Right when I was willing to give you my body..."

 

"That sounds gross so shut up."

 

He laughed, opening the door to their room and gasping at what he saw. Anya thought it might be something bad, but it ended up just being a regular queen sized bed with some nightstands. They wouldn't even have to touch each other to sleep properly.

 

Still, Iride stood at the doorway with a gaping mouth.

 

"C'mon, let's go," Anya pushed, walking past him to get into bed."Don't even think about trying to talk to me all damn night either. I'll beat you up again."

 

"Alright," Iride smiled, getting into bed beside him and turning off his light. Anya did the same."Goodnight."

 

Anya was shocked by how easy that was and decided not to think too much about it. Instead, he closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep. Two minutes later and Iride's cold toes were running along the back of his legs.

 

Anya grumbled, turning over and sitting up."No mercy," he growled, swiftly delivering a single punch straight to Iride's face.

 

=+=

 

Onigasaki woke with the first thought in his mind being that he was incredibly warm. Last night, he had remembered waking up and being really cold, searching for a warmth he ended up finding.

 

Peaking an eye open, he realized just what that warmth was as he found himself spooning Zakuro at the far end of the bed. He had completely wrapped himself around the helpless streamer, not giving him a single chance to move.

 

He was thankful that at least the sheets covered up his mouth. After meeting Zakuro's sister, he felt more obligated not to look at what was behind the mask, but at the same time his curiosity grew even further. Zakuro was sure to have a scar somewhere but Onigasaki didn't care about that. For some reason he was fixated on his lips. They were probably very soft and moist from being under that mask all the time. He would love to feel them.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Onigasaki focused back on the currant situation. Moving may wake up Zakuro but staying like they were might compromise him even more. Zakuro was comfy and maybe it wouldn't hurt to watch what kind of cute and funny reaction he had once he woke up.

 

Already deciding, Onigasaki buried his face in Zakuro's hair. It was silky and soft which he loved and smelled even better. It made Onigasaki feel like he was cuddling an oversized teddybear or some kind of body pillow.

 

But then Zakuro started to move and Onigasaki knew the fun had just begun. He stayed completely still, watching as the other grumbled and stretched, or at least attempted to.

 

It seemed he finally realized there was another body spooning his as he suddenly tensed up. And then just as suddenly he turned bright red."Wha-What?" he squeaked.

 

"Mm..." Onigasaki grumbled."Good morning," 

 

"Ah..." Zakuro jumped and twitched, not sure of what to do."O-Onigasaki..."

 

"I didn't look, if you're wondering," Onigasaki said, rolling away from him and sitting up."Let's get going."

 

Zakuro visibly sighed in disappointment."Ah, okay..."

 

Really, Onigasaki was far to cruel but it was so fun to lead Zakuro around like this.

 

=+=

 

Like an invisible alarm went off in her head, Karin suddenly shot up fully awake. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and only while doing so realized that she wasn't at home. In fact, she had to sleep in the same bed as Yuzu last night.

 

She turned to the girl in question, staring at her as she continued to sleep peacefully. The way she curled up like a little kid was cute.

 

It was times like this Karin wished Yuzu didn't have such an annoying mouth. That and if she wasn't so touchy all the time they could become really good friends. As much as Yuzu wanted to say they were now, Karin knew they weren't. There were still too many secrets.

 

Karin should've really taken her up on that offer to share secrets last night. Instead, she...

 

Well, that didn't matter anymore. It was only one night. A one time thing.

 

"Yuzu, wake up," Karin shook her, the other grumbling but otherwise not waking up. Karin decided to use more gorilla tactics, like a lady.

 

She slapped her on the face."Wake up!"

 

Yuzu peered her eyes open."A good morning slap from my favorite Karirin?" she grumbled sleepily."I'm so happy."

 

"Just get up."

 

=+=

 

Apparently both Iride and Anya were messy sleepers. Messy in the sense that they both woke up spread out like starfish facing a random spot on the bed. The pillows and sheets were scattered along with them and Iride wondered idly how either of them slept peacefully.

 

It seemed his plans for using his warm body to make Anya's fitful nights go away was a bust and any future attempts had to be vetoed if this was how things would end up. The whole point to sleeping together like that was to wake up even more tangled and comfortable in either others arms.

 

Though this was fun in its own way. 

 

"Hey, Anya, I had the best dream last night," Iride started, knowing the other was up.

 

"Yeah?" Anya grumbled, only half-awake."Were you chasing Paca around in a field of flowers or something?"

 

"No, but that sounds like fun!" Iride laughed."In my dream we both went to the same school. You were a delinquent and I was a nerdy loner. I even wore thick rimmed glasses!"

 

Anaya snorted.

 

"I stopped you from beating up these kids and you thought I was gusty so you let me be your friend. And then—"

 

"Sounds like some shitty romance novel to me." As soon as Anya said those words he realized his mistake.

 

"It could've been!" Iride laughed."You would make a great delinquent, Anya!" He didn't tell him that he already acted like one.

 

"Shut it, no more romance shit," Anya growled, sitting up and getting out of bed.

 

"Going to get ready, Anya?" Iride jumped up."I'm coming too!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sleeping (hehe) on this idea for a long time. Glad I finally got it out of my system.


End file.
